


Rest

by Wildflower7



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Zelo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo overworks himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Himchan let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table. They had all told him and told him to get some rest but did Junhong listen; no he did not. He had kept pushing and pushing himself until he collapsed to the floor. Himchan nerves had not settled since seeing Junhong sway and collapse to the ground in a heap.  
“Hyung?” Himchan turned to see Youngjae standing behind him with a look of guilt on his face, “He’s going to be okay right?”  
“Of course he is.” Himchan reassured, “He was just really tired, he needs to rest.”  
“I was the only one who didn’t tell him to rest,” Youngjae admitted, “Instead I teased him about needed a nap. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”  
“Youngjae, you didn’t cause any of this,” Himchan said, “Junhong always overworks himself and this time he really overdid it.”  
Himchan got up and hugged Youngjae making a note to tell Yongguk about Youngjae’s guilty feelings so he could reassure the poor kid as well. Youngjae let go and wiped his eyes before giving a small smile to Himchan.  
“Come on let’s go see Maknae and give him a talking to.” Himchan joked and lead them to the bedroom.  
When they entered the room, Junhong was laying in his bed awake with Daehyun and Jongup sitting on the floor and Yongguk at his side. Yongguk was talking in a very low tone that he reserved for when he need to seriously talk to the members.  
“Junhongie I know you wanted to work hard for everyone but this just makes us worry about you.” Yongguk scolded gently, “We don’t want you to be sick.”  
“I’m sorry hyung.” Junhong apologized.  
“Good, now that means you can go back to sleep and rest some more.” Himchan ordered.  
“I feel a lot better now hyung.” Junhong said.  
“Great, you will feel even better with more rest.” HImchan reasoned and pulled the blanket back to Junhong’s chin.  
“Hyung,” Junhong whined.  
“You gave us all a scare,” Himchan reminded him, “You need more rest anyway. I can tell you are still tired.”  
“Stop trying to prove yourself Junhong.” Jongup said, “We know you are a hard worker.”  
Oh, so that was it. Junhong had just turned 18 when they had entered the lawsuit. Now they were back and Junhong felt like he had to prove to everyone that he was an adult now. They had gone through a similar thing with Jongup so of course Jongup would be the first to notice it.  
“Do you know how worried we were when you passed out?” Jongup continued, “That isn’t good for your body Junhong.”  
“I’m sorry, hyungs.” Junhong apologized.  
“Make it up to us by going back to sleep.” Himchan insisted.  
Junhong closed his eyes and the others left the room. After hearing the door close behind his hyungs, Junhong sat up, if he could just get that last part of choreography memorized than it would make teaching the others faster. He got out of bed and began to quietly go over the steps. Ten minutes in and he felt the fatigue hit him again. He only slowed down his pace a little bit despite his protesting body. Then the door opened suddenly, surprising Junhong. Daehyun stood in the doorway with a stern look of disapproval on his face.  
“Jongup, you were right,” Daehyun called over his shoulder, “He’s up and practicing.”  
“Junhong!” Himchan yelled in reprimand from wherever he was, “Go to sleep!”  
Daehyun grabbed Junhong’s elbow and lead him back to the bed. When Junhong laid down on the bed, Daehyun laid down next to him.  
“This time you are going to stay and rest.” Daehyun told him.  
As Daehyun rubbed his back, Junhong felt his eyes begin to droop. Maybe he could rest for just a little while.


End file.
